A new life
by mortal.angel.0988
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild lives in Ireland, happily with her mother Jocelyn Fairchild. Jocelyn is promoted to Creative Director for an advertising agency, but this agency is not in Ireland but New York. Clary must now pack up her old life and embark on a new adventure, but does she really know what she's getting herself into? Good luck on your new life Clarissa...
1. Chapter 1

''Clary!'', I hear my mother calling for me from the kitchen downstairs. ''Clary, come here please I have something to ask you.''

I put on my fluffy brown dressing gown and run down stairs. ''Morning mom'', I say giving her a peck on the cheek and making my way to the cereal cupboard. ''Morning Clary,'' she replies.

''Okay, I've got something to ask you and it's really big. Okay, so I've been offered a promotion as creative director,'' She pauses and I congratulate her with a hug and say, '' Oh gosh, mom, that's amazing well done.''

''Thank you Clary, but…'', I cut her off mid-sentence and continue talking. ''Oh, this is cool, now you are in charge of the entire creative side of the agency and…,'' I babble on until my mom cuts me off. ''Okay Clary, before you get too excited, there is still some stuff we need to discuss. The job is not in Ireland, it's in New York.''

She pauses, waiting for a reaction from me but I don't give her one. She sits there staring at me for a minute and then her facial expression begins changing from one of excitement to one of worry.

''Clary, I thought you…'', but before she could finish what she was saying, I jumped out of my seat and started running around the kitchen screaming my brains out, I was so excited. I suddenly stop and turn to look at my mother, who has a huge smile on her face and then I start dancing and screaming again but this time she joins me.

Once we calm down, I continue to make my cereal and my mother continues talking about what will be happening in the next few weeks. ''So, the plan is that we will be leaving for New York next week Thursday if I agree to the promotion, which I will go tell my new boss now that I have, and then we will stay in a hotel until our new house in Manhattan is being painted.''

''Wait, what house and why is it being painted?'', I ask, a bit melodramatic, if I do say so myself. My mother just smiles and answers matter-of-factually, ''Oh, well I knew you would want to move to New York because, well I'm your mother so I know you and so I designed a house for us to live in with the help of those sketches you made to show me your dream house. Since I'm amazing at my job, my work is paying for everything, so the house is exactly perfect. Oh and I asked them to paint your room white so you could design and paint it the way you want if that is okay with you.''

''Mom, you're the most amazing person in the world and I love you so much. Now, I am going to shower and pack up my room, love you again mom.'' ''Have fun Clary, see you later. I'm going to the shop to get some lunch. What would you like?'' ''Um, chicken and mayo rolls if that's okay.'' ''Cool, no problem, chicken rolls sound good. I'll be back soon, love you Clary.'' ''Love you to mom.''

I hurry up the stairs and into my bathroom to shower. Okay, so I've always wanted to live in New York, so that's a positive, and I also don't have any friends in Ireland that I actually like so there's another positive. I'm so happy for my mother and her promotion because she's been waiting so long and now she's got it so there's another positive. I can start driving in a year because in America they start driving at 16 and I'm 15 this year so that's a bonus. The only thing I'm really nervous about though is the new school. I'm not really the typical American girl, because let's be honest, I'm too short, I have big curly hair that's the colour of fire so I'm not hard to miss in a crowd, I've got porcelain pale skin and emerald-green eyes. I'm also not the best-friend-type-of-person. Seriously, I see no point in having a best friend that you tell everything to and then they go behind your back and tell someone else all your deep and dark secrets. I don't need one anyway, I have my mother; she's my go-to person I tell everything to since we have a really close relationship and she won't tell anyone and if she did I know where she lives so...

My mother is the best; she's beautiful, smart and has a strong character. I get my looks and talent from her, except she's tall, lean and has the perfect figure and I'm short and thin with no curves. We both love art and on some weekends we have an art day where we go into the back yard on a sunny day, put music on and paint together on a big canvas.

I get out of the shower and throw on some clothes, then put some music on and start to pack. A couple of hours later I come out of my room, perspiring and make my way downstairs to eat lunch. I walk into the kitchen and grab a roll and start adding some mayo, chicken and rocket.

My mother comes into the kitchen and asks me, ''so, how is the packing going? You look exhausted.'' ''It's good mom, I've just packed up my art supplies and stuff that I won't need until Thursday. After lunch can I take a nap please, I really am tired.'' ''Sure love, I will wake you up when dinner is ready later.'' ''Thanks mom, love you.'' I hug her and go sit on the couch to watch Hawaii Five-0 while I eat.

When I'm finished lunch I put my plate in the dishwasher then I walk upstairs, lie on my bed and put my headphones on. I'm listening to 'Imagine Dragon's Curse' when I finally fall asleep.

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER…**

I wake up to a knocking sound on my bedroom door. ''Come in!'', I say and my mother enters with a stack of pancakes. ''Morning love, I made some breakfast for you.'' ''Hey, thanks mom. So how did you sleep?'' ''Very well and yourself?'' ''Okay, thanks. Today is moving day, yay!'' I say with a smile on my face as I eat my pancakes. ''Yes it is. Are you excited or nervous?'' ''Nervously excited,'' I tell her and she laughs a little.

''Okay, you finish your food and get ready then we will leave.'' My mom tells me. ''Okay, good plan.'' I reply and she leaves my room. A few minutes later I'm ready to leave and I'm seriously excited. My mom comes from the lounge smiling and tells me, ''Hey Clare, the painting contractor for the new house just called and said they've finished the painting, so we can move in right away.'' ''That's great news, mom. Can't wait to see it''

We head to the car and just before I get into the car, I turn and glance at my old house remembering the good memories I've had there and then I descend into the car and we head the airport.

If only life was always this...


	2. Chapter 2

**We head to the car and just before I get into the car, I turn and glance at my old house remembering the good memories I've had there and then I descend into the car and we head the airport.**

**If only life was always this...**

PERFECT.

''Mom, what school am I going to? I mean, don't I have to write some type of entrance exam or something like that?'', I ask as we enter the airport. ''Everything's already done and dusted, you have nothing to worry about. I have applied you into Alicante High and they have accepted you. Oh, and you start next week Wednesday, so we have time to get your books and stationery.''

''Thank the Angel, I was still a little worried that I wouldn't be able to settle into the new house before I started school.'' ''You can also get used to the neighbourhood, make some friends or something'', my mom says encouragingly. ''Yes, okay mom, I'll find a friend.'' I reply, even though it will never happen in a million years, and we both know it.

We have already walked through the baggage drop-off and gotten our tickets when my mother asked, ''Hey Clare, would you like to get something to drink? How about a Oreo Krusher from KFC?'' ''Awesome, thanks mom'', I really love them and my mom knows it. They are just so good and tasty, full of that icy Oreo flavour. YUM!

We get our Krushers, go through border control and wait for our plane. We enter the plane and I settle myself nicely into a first class seat. It's a 7 hour flight so I put my head phones on and fall asleep.

My mom wakes me up a half hour before we land so I can have some food and drink something. She ordered me a steak roll with a glass of water on the side and it was really good.

We are out of the airport a half hour after we land and I'm really excited to see my new house. First, I know it's beautiful because well, my mother designed it and second, because I want to see my dream house. I mean who actually gets to tell people that they live in their dream house; it's a pretty awesome feeling.

We catch a cab to Manhattan because my mom's car is still being shipped from Ireland. My mom tells the man the address and once we arrive, I gasp.

''Mom, it's beautiful!'', I exclaim, examining the exterior of the house; well house is a bit of an understatement, it's huge.

There is a beautiful brick driveway leading to an exquisite front entrance of the two-story mansion, painted a 'Camelback' colour.

''Welcome home, Clary. So, do you like it?'', my mother asks as we exit the cab and get our bags from the boot. ''Are you kidding me, it's incredible. It is exactly how I pictured it in my head but so much better, I can't believe we live HERE!'', I gesture to the house for my mother, though I don't make eye contact with her because I'm staring at the house, my home.

I start walking up the driveway with my bags and my mother at my side, examining the front garden. Once we reach the front door, my mom drops her bags, takes out the keys and unlocks the front door. I drop my bags as my mom opens the door so I can explore the house and choose my room. ''Hey mom, can I go find my room, please?'' ''Sure honey, you can choose any room you want but I shotgun the master bedroom.'' I laugh as I run up stairs, replying, ''Okay mom, whatever you say.''

I go through five doors before I find the perfect room. It is big and spacious. There is a huge window on the one side of the room that has a great view where I can put my easel. The bedroom is en-suite and has a walk in cupboard but since I don't have a lot of clothes, I can store my art supplies in it.

I walk down stairs and bring my bags to my new room. My mom walks into my room and says, ''I see you found your room. It is beautiful, good choice.'' ''Thanks mom'', I reply with a smile.

''Hey, do you want to start unpacking now and then when you're done you can come downstairs and we can eat dinner'', my mother asked. ''Good plan, I'll see you soon.'' My mom leaves and closes the door behind her and I unpack in silence.

I don't have much now because most of my stuff is still being delivered, so it doesn't take that long before I'm finished packing and downstairs to eat. I make my way to the kitchen and find my mom with two boxes of ordered pizza. We sit on the kitchen counter, telling jokes and stories to one other well we eat.

**6 DAYS LATER…**

''Clary, come on love. You have to get to school, you'll be late.'' ''Coming mom, I'm just getting my bag.'' It's already Wednesday, the day I start at my new school. It feels like yesterday we arrived in Manhattan and I still had a week to get ready for this day.

I rush downstairs and head to the car where my mom is waiting for me. ''Clary, you'll be late for your first day of school'', my mother reminds me again. ''Sorry mom, I'm just nervous.'' I buckle my seat belt as my mother reverses out of the driveway and races to my new school. ''Mom, I'm not going to get there at all if you keep on driving the way you are right now'', I say holding my door handle for support so I don't bash into the dashboard when my mom breaks too eagerly. ''Sorry Love, I'll slow down, we're nearly there'', my mother replies with a sheepish smile.

I arrive at school in one piece, thank the Angel, and exit the car. My mom climbs out the car and gives me a hug after I get my bag from the boot. ''Clary, I want you to enjoy your day. Try and make some friends, you really never know, there could be a few people here that you like.'' My mom kisses me on the cheek and I watch as she gets back into the car and drives off.

''Okay, so I'm going to go to the front office. Um, okay good plan'', I tell myself encouragingly while walking to the entrance. ''You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of schizophrenia'', someone says behind me and I freeze. I know that voice from somewhere, and then it hits me.

''Simon?''


	3. Chapter 3

**''Simon?'' **

**Flashback**

**Five years ago…**

''_Clary! Clary!'' I hear knocking on my bedroom door. ''Clary!'' I rush to my door and throw it open. Standing there in front of me is Simon, panting like a dog and his big brown eyes threatening to spill tears. ''Si, what's wrong?''_

''_My mom! She's moving us to America!''_

''_What? Why?''_

''_I don't know, something about starting a new life. She can't take living in Ireland anymore, there's too many memories and to many places that remind her of my dad. It's getting to her!''_

''_Oh, no Simon. I'll never have a better best friend than you.''_

**End Flashback **

I spin on my heel and meet my best friends gaze. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Simon has a grin on his face when he replies, '' Now that's no way to greet your best friend after all these years.'' ''Sorry, Si. It's just been so long. How many years exactly, like half a decade'', I resort back with a smile plastered on my face as I walk into my best friends arms and hug him with all my strength.

''I've missed you Si'', I say the words, muffled in his shirt. A small laugh escapes from his throat as he gives me one last hug and lets me go. ''So, what are you doing here Clary?''

''My mom got promoted to Creative Director but the job's in New York, so we moved and now I'm here with you. Oh, can you show me to the main office, I have no idea which way I'm supposed to go.''

''Sure, and then I can give you a tour of the school later. Oh and you have to sit with us during lunch, okay.'' ''Okay cool… no wait, who's '_us'_?''

''Oh, just a couple friends. So let's go get your schedule.''

''Okay.'' We walk through the front entrance to the school. We turn left into a passage which takes us to a door with the words 'main office' written on it. Simon opens the door and gestures for me to go in. As I go in, I see an old lady sitting at a sectary's desk with a smile plastered on her face.

''Good morning Dears, how may I help you?''

''Morning ma'am, this is Clary Fairchild and she is here to pick up her schedule.''

''Ah, yes. Clary I've got it right here.'' She hands me a sleeve with my schedule inside and a few other papers and then the lady speaks again. ''Oh and your locker number and combination should be in there too. I'm sure Simon could show you the way.''

''Thank you, ma'am'', I say with a friendly smile as we leave.

''So, I've noticed that you still have some of your Irish accent'', I say while we walk down the passage. ''Yip, it's pretty cool that I haven't lost most of it but it's slowly fading. Okay, so what is your locker number?'' I take out some of the pieces of paper in my sleeve and search through them until I find a small paper that says 'Locker number' at the top and '246' at the bottom. I hand it to Simon and we start walking up the stairs, finding my locker toward the end of the passage. Simon shows me how to open my locker and I start packing all my unnecessary things such as books that I don't need for my first few periods.

Simon leads me to my first period, says good-bye and tells me that he will meet me at my locker before lunch. As I enter the classroom, my eyes search across the room to find an empty desk. Since the classroom was barely full, it wasn't that hard to find one right at the back, so I make my way, unnoticed by the small groups of snickering students, to my desk.

I sit down, take out my sketch book since the teachers not there and start to draw. The room goes quiet. I look up slowly and see a girl with raven black hair and dark brown eyes looking down at me.

''Hey,'' the girl says in an extremely friendly manner, ''My name is Isabelle but everybody calls me Izzy.''

I look down at my picture to carry on drawing, saying blandly, ''Oh, that's nice. I'm Clary.''

''I love the accent, what is it? German?'' Izzy looks bright-eyed at me like she's _actually_ got it right.

''Um, no. It's actually Irish, but I guess they sound the same…'' ''…má tá tú ar leathcheann (if you are an idiot) '', I mutter to myself.

''Okay. So what are you drawing?''

''A wolf.''

''It's really good, do you take art lessons?''

''No, but my mom's really good at drawing. I get it from her, I guess.''

''That's cool.'' She walks away, looking back at me once more and smiles before re-joining her group of friends.

Well that was awkward. I take it they're the so-called 'popular group' of the grade. I continue to draw until the class starts filling in and the teacher walks in. I put away my sketchbook, waiting for the teacher's instructions.

''Morning students, please settle down. I'd like to introduce our new student from Ireland, Clarrisa Fairchild. Clarrisa please stand and give a small introduction about yourself.''

I stand up awkwardly and say, ''Hi, I'm clary, and as you've been told, I've moved here for Ireland. I love to draw and I'm multilingual, so I can speak Irish and English'', I smile but before I could sit down, Izzy askes eagerly, ''Hey Clary, can you say something for us in Irish please?''

''Um, sure. What must I say?''

''Say: 'Izzy is amazing'.'' I hear a few snickers escape from the silence of the room.

''Okay, tá tú den sort sin a mhoilliú (you are such a retard) '', I laugh and then realise that no one else is laughing because they don't know what I've just said. I stop and then the bell rings so everybody gets up and makes their way to their next class.

**A Few Periods Later… **

I make my way to my locker and repack my bag. Simon strolls toward me and gives me a pat on the shoulder.

''Hey Clary, so how were your first couple of periods?''

''Ok, I guess… and yours?''

'Fine. Nothing too exciting. ''

''I'm almost finished packing my bag,'' I say, ''I'm just looking for one more book… oh no, wait, here it is. Now we can go.''

''Ok. So are you excited to meet the gang?''

''Only if they are nice' 'I give him sheepish grin as we turn into another passage. How many flippen passages are there in this bloody school.

''Most of them are fine; it's just Erik you have to watch out for. He gets a little weird around new, pretty girls.''

''Aw, thanks Si. You just called me pretty'', I laugh with him as we walk into the cafeteria. Si guides me though the crowds of teenagers to a table on the far left corner at the back of the cafeteria. We sit down and Si introduces me to his friends, '' This is Erik, Matt, his girlfriend Kate, Jordan and his girlfriend Maia and Kurt.''

''Hey guys, I'm Clary.''

From the corner of my eye, I see Si wrapped up in a bundle of black hair and arms squeezing tightly around his neck.

''Hey Simon, how's my Love?''

It was Izzy, what in all heaven and hell is Si doing with a girl like Izzy.

''Hey Iz, I'm great and you?''

''Good, hey guys. Hey Clary, what are you doing here?'' Before I could answer Simon steps in and says, ''Oh, so I see you've already met each other. I'm showing Clary around the school. Clary is my best friend from Ireland and we've been best friends even since we were very little.''

''Aw, that's really sweet. It's nice to see you guys are still friends after all these years.''

''Yes, it's pretty awesome'', I agree with her, smiling.

''So how are you liking America so far?'' Izzy asks me, sitting down next to Si.

''It's great. I was planning on moving here after I graduated school and study at NYU or something like that but I guess I don't have to worry any more about that which is pretty awesome. So, how did you two meet?''

Izzy smiles at the question and answers, ''Well, it was Simons first day at the school and he walked in with his mother to get everything sorted at the main office but they got lost,'' I interrupt her with a 'no kidding', but she carries on like I never spoke, ''and I went to help them out. I told Mrs Lewis that I would help Simon find his way around the school and we just connected, I guess. The year after Simon asked me out and we've been together since.''

The bell rings. I get out of my seat and head to my next class but Izzy stops me out in the hallway before I could walk into class and tells me, ''Hey Clary, I just wanted to tell you I'm not really a idiotic retard like you must think I am. It's just; I pretend to be because it's just that it is sort of expected of me. If I'm myself or in other words, smart in front of my friends, they'll completely freak out, judge and humiliate me. I guess you could say it's an 'image' thing. I just told you so you wouldn't think I'm a total idiot. I hope you understand.''

I nod my head but ask, ''Why do you do it? Why do you want the 'popular' image? You have real friends that love you, so why don't you just leave the 'popular' crowd and be who you want to be?''

Her eyes are full of sadness and a little anger when she replies, '' It's my brothers, they are popular, have so many friends and they don't even try. I just want to fit in with my family and be a perfect child to but I just… I hate it.''

'' Then be who you want to be and not what everyone expects. I'll be there for you, Simon and the whole gang will be there for you. All you have to do is choose who you want to be, the expected, perfect, popular person who is unhappy or the girl with more than good looks and a clever brain, but a girl with friends she loves and an image she's happy with. It's your choice and I'll be there for you when you make it.'' With that said, I walk into class.

Izzy comes in straight as I sit down and walks right to me, missing her usual desk by her old friends and sits next to me. I smile at her and she smiles back saying, ''Did I make the right choice?'' My smile widens at this and I nod with thumbs up. ''I'm right behind you on it, Iz.''

I turn my gaze towards the 'popular group', who are staring at Iz with disappointing looks and me with death glares, and give a wave with a huge smile plastered on my face. I turn in my desk and watch as the teacher enters the classroom, waiting for some sort of instructions.

What an awesome first day.


	4. Chapter 4

''Beep! Beep! Beep!''

''Are you kidding me?'', I mumble into my pillow, not ready to wake up. I roll out of bed and turn my alarm off, that alarm is just so flippen annoying but it wakes me up so I see the point of its upsetting ring. I make my way slowly to my bathroom and splash my face with cold water, waking me up fully. I get changed and make my way down stairs to eat some cereal, which is finished. ''Plan B'', I tell myself making my way to the fridge, ''Leftovers it is then.''

I put some Spaghetti Bolognese into a bowl and put it in the microwave just when my mom comes down the stairs. ''Morning Clary'', my mom says giving me a hug. ''Hey mom, would you like some food? I'm just warming up the pasta from last night.'' ''Thanks Love.''

I get another bowl out of the cupboard and dish up some spaghetti for my mom. The microwave beeps, informing me that my food is ready. I take it out and replace it with my moms, and start to eat. ''Clary, I have to leave early for a meeting today and I was wondering if you would mind if I drop you off early?'' ''No, mom it's okay, I'll walk. It's a nice enough day and it's not too far away, but thanks for asking.'' ''Okay, just be careful and keep an eye out for cars.''

I finish my food and my mom leaves, taking her breakfast with her. I run up stairs to brush my teeth and wash my face, relishing in the fact that school only starts in two hours. Since I want to get to school a half hour before it starts and it will probably take me twenty minutes to get there, I'll leave in an hour.

**Some time passes…**

Don't you hate those moments when you have time to do anything but you can't think of anything and so you just waste it on choosing to do something and when you find that something to do, times up. Well, as crazy as that sounded I just had one of those moments. I leave the house with my back pack hanging from my shoulders and headphones playing 'Ed Sheeran- The A team' on my head.

I get to school and find Izzy waiting by the front doors, waving like a mad thing when she sees me. I wave back and make my way towards her, finding it difficult to get through all the crowds of teenagers. I'm just about there when I'm stopped no other but by the 'popular' people, I don't know any of their names so I just call them that. It has a nice ring to it.

''Clarissa, we need to talk about this situation with Isabelle and the strange Irish thing you pulled on her yesterday to make her leave our group'', the group leader says to me but before she could continue what she was saying, I interjected. ''Yes, we do. You see, Izzy is not one of you anymore and so you should leave her alone and get over this pathetic rant you're going on. Oh, and quit with the eye staring thing you guys do, it's pretty creepy if I'm being completely honest.'' I pause and catch my breath, looking at their faces before continuing, ''so, since we sorted that out, please move. Thank you.''

I start walking towards the front entrance and enter the front school with Izzy. ''what was that all about?'' Izzy looks at me, worry in her eyes. ''Nothing I couldn't handle. Trust me Iz, it is all good.'' She still looks a little concerned but drops the subject as we make our way to Izzy's locker. ''Hey Iz, I'll catch up with you later. I've got to pack but I'll see you guys at lunch.'' ''Okay, see you Clary'', Iz hugs me and I make my way to my locker upstairs.

I pack my bag and start making my way to my first period - ART

I enter the classroom, finding only the teacher and three students in the room. I make my way to the back, placing my belongings next to me on the floor and take a seat. The class starts to fill in when the bell rings and I realise that I don't know anyone in my class. Well, it's not expected for a new student to know everybody on their second day of school but these people who are in my class seem… older than me.

I make my way to the front of the class, heading towards the teacher, ''Morning Ma'am.''

She looks up from where she sits and smiles at me, '' Good morning. Who might you be?''

''I'm Clarissa Fairchild Ma'am, but everyone calls me Clary. I was just wondering if I'm in the right class?''

''Yes Clary, you are in the right class. Your amazing art talents have bumped you up to the sophomore arts class but don't worry about it, everything will be okay'', she smiles once more before looking back to her desk and continuing her work.

I walk back to my desk and try to keep a low profile and it worked. No one spoke to me or looked at me and I was totally okay with it, thankful actually.

''Okay class, since it's our first week back at school, I want you to draw something that has to do with you, and no stick men boys'' , I look over the class at some of the boys and they are all pulling mock hurt feelings at our teacher and one of the boys even said, ''Ma'am, we would never…'' ''Sure you wouldn't, Jon. Okay, and I would like them at the end of the second period, begin.''

I start to draw a portrait of my mom since she has been there for me, always and forever. I'm finished just before the bell rings, taking my drawing up to Ma'am.

''Ma'am I'm done. What would you like me to do with it?''

''Can I see it quickly?'' she asks and I nod, handing her the paper with my mom's face on it. ''Wow Clary, this is very impressive drawing techniques you have used here.''

''Thank you Ma'am'', I smile at her and the bell rings. We get dismissed and I head to my next period.

I make my way to the cafeteria and sit by my friends, who are arguing about super heroes and which ones are better than others. I was laughing the whole time whilst Simon and Matt discussed how batman is better than superman with the aspects of:

The car

Better villains

Batman is smarter

Better fighter

Cooler costume

Bruce Wayne=pimp, Clark Kent=nerd

It goes on till the bell rings and we go our different ways. Kate has the same lesson as me now so we walk and laugh together thinking about lunch. Kate wasn't looking where she was going while she laughed and she bashed into this guy and made him spill his Coke on the floor.

''Oh, flip I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there Jace'', Kate was apologising to the boy in front of her. ''Hey, no problem, I'll just get another one'', the boy, Jace, replied with a reassuring smile on his lips.

The other boy next to Jace, started talking, ''Whoa Jace, you can't let her get off that easily. These girls that are doing whatever they want should be taught a lesson or two on how to respect their superiors.''

The boy starts backing Kate into a corner and she looked so terrified, repeating to him, ''It was an accident, I swear it was an accident Sebastian.'' I storm up to him and pull on his shoulder so he turns to look at me and just before he said anything, I punched him in the face. He fell backwards with blood streaming down his nose, looking very shocked.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' I ask with venom in my voice. He doesn't answer me so I turn and help Kate off the floor. She still looks so terrified, making me even more angry and as the guy, Sebastian, starts getting up, I slap him hard on the cheek, saying, ''you idiot!''

I walk off with Kate, holding her up so she doesn't fall to the floor, and just as we round the corner I hear one of the boys, probably Jace, say, ''Whoa dude, you just got punched in the face by a girl.''

And then I heard laughing.

* * *

**A/N Hey readers, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm starting school tomorrow and if you are to I wish you guys luck for your third term. Please leave a quick review if you like the story or just want something in the story and I'll see if I can add it in the story. Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

''Kate, calm down dude'', we keep on walking down the corridor trying to find the closest bathroom. ''Hey Kate if it makes you feel any better I punched that moron for you'', I hear Kate laugh a little and I smile. ''Thanks Clary'', says Kate as I see the bathroom door. ''Hey Clary I got it from here, you go back to class and can you tell sir I'll be a little late please'', I nod and she enters the bathroom as I make my way to class.

As I walk to the door I see those two boys from earlier walk in with their school bags. ''Oh no'', I whisper to myself as the door closes. Why lord, why are you doing this to me? Seriously they have to be in my class right now, why?

I enter the room and see the teacher talking to the class. ''Sorry I'm late sir, I got a little lost trying to find my way'', I look down at the floor hoping the teacher believes my lie. I'm not a good liar as I've been told so I'm pretty impressed with myself when the teacher says that it's okay and I must find a seat. I look up then and see that there are only two seats open behind the same two boys Kate and I encountered five minutes before. Go figures!

I walk to the desk with everybody looking at me and my eyes land on the boy I punched, a nice blue bruise appearing on his face. I smile to myself before I look at the boy sitting next to him, the same boy whose coke spilt when Kate bashed into him. His eyes are amazing, incredible actually, like golden liquid. My smile drops when I notice his smirk and I realise I was staring at him. I hurry to my seat and take out my books pretending like nothing happened when Kate walks in.

She looks perfectly normal with her make up redone to perfection. ''Sorry I'm late sir'', Kate smiles at the teacher. ''It's okay just don't do it again without permission, go take your seat'', I smile at Kate as she sits and gestures to the boys in front of us. I give her my I-don't-know-just-go-with-it look and she nods.

The period carries on with nothing special and the bell rings, signalling for the final period of the day. Since this is a double period, we stay seated in our chairs and listen to the crowds of kids passing through the passage. The boy, Jace I think his name was, turns in his chair and looks at me with the same smirk playing on his lips. ''Hello and who might you be?''

''Clarrisa Fairchild, Clary for short, and you?''

''Jonathan Christopher Herondale, but everybody calls me Jace'', he says with a smile and winks at me before turning back to the board. I smile to myself, thinking how cocky he is as I continue to write notes from the board. As I write my mind drifts off and I start thinking about the golden eyed god in front of me. I mean seriously who is that perfect looking in real life, it's so unfair.

After the lesson I walk with Kate to our lockers and meet our friends at the front entrance. ''Hey Si, how you doing?'' I ask as I hug him. ''Great and you?''

''Good, hey Izzy.''

''Hey, so I heard about the incident with you, Kate, Jace and Sebastian. What happened?''

''Kate just bumped into Jace and made him spill his Coke and Sebastian, being a total ass, made a huge fuss about it and started cornering Kate so, I punched him in the face. Yip, that's pretty much it and it was so awesome.'' I smile at her and she has a look of respect on her face.

''Whoa, so you're telling me that you punched one of the most popular guys in our grade in the face and he did nothing to you. Well if my statistics are right then you are crazy. Flip girl, that's a pretty decent second day for you, and you met my brother. ''I laugh with her as we make our way to the car park. ''Is Jace your popular brother you were talking about yesterday? But he looks nothing like you.'' ''Jace is adopted but I love him no matter what.''

Izzy stops me then and askes, ''So Clary, there is this party coming up this Friday and I was wondering if you're interested to come?''

''Sure I'd love to come. Where is it?''

''My house, Jace is hosting a 'Welcome back to school' party and everybody's coming.''

''Cool, I've never really been to a party before but it sounds fun. I'll ask my mom and text you if I can make it.''

''Yay, okay cool. Give me your phone so I can save my number for you and you do the same for me.'' Izzy passes me her phone and I do the same. I type in my number and pass her phone back to her just before I see my mom at the gate. ''Bye Izzy, I have to go'', I give her a hug before I run to the car and get in.

''So, how was your day Honey?'' my mom asks as she drives out of the school grounds.

''Great, Izzy invited me to her brothers 'welcome back' party on Friday and I was wondering if I could go please?'' I looked to my mom with pleading eyes.

''Sure Honey, just promise me that you won't be irresponsible and then, yes you can go.''

''Thanks mom, I promise to be responsible'', I inform her as I take out my phone and SMS Izzy to tell her I can come. After I send the message I wait two minutes before Izzy SMS's me back saying I have to come to her house before the party and we can get ready together.

I reply with a 'yes' and I say goodbye.

''So Clary, I met someone at work today and he asked me out on a date next weekend and I was wondering if I should go or not?'' my mom looks at me with a questioning look and I nod and reply, ''Of course you should go. When was the last time you went on a date? I think it would be good for you to meet someone, but he has to be nice or it's a no-go.'' She smiles at me and I take that as an agreement.

''I love you mom.''

''Love you too Clary.''


	6. Chapter 6

Today I get up by myself which is normally unexpected to say the least. I wake up at six o'clock for some unknown reason and can't stop myself from thinking about tonight's party. I'm seriously excited, I mean I've been to parties before but they were adult parties that I was forced to go to where the parents would stay together and you would have to awkwardly hang around the other kids that were forced to go. Yes, but this one is different and I hope it will be worth wild. I don't want to waste my Friday going to a lame-ass party like those really awkward ones in movies.

I complete my regular school-morning schedule by going down stairs to eat and then get dressed, brush my teeth and do my hair. I make my way down stairs and make my mother some tea to wake her up without her being groggy. She soon finishes her tea and gets ready and we leave for the day.

''So mom, what are you planning today after work?''

''Well, since you're going to that party tonight, I'm going to have dinner with some of my friends from work. We are all having dinner at this restaurant called Taki's.''

''Wow, that's great, and you've made friends already'', I smile at her just as we reach school. I get out of the car, grab my bags from the boot and say bye to my mom before I make my way inside to my locker, surprised at what I see. Standing there is the one and only, Jace lightwood.

''What are you doing?'' I ask in a questioning voice.

''Oh, nothing, just standing around for no reason what so ever'', he says with a smirk and I can tell he's just messing with me.

''What do you want Jace?''

''Well, I know we only met yesterday, but I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my party tonight. It's going to be pretty awesome and everybody's going to be there'', he asks and I smile slyly.

''Oh, I'm already coming tonight, someone else invited me'', I smile at him and he looks slightly annoyed but it fades quickly and he smirks.

''Well, just tell the guy you have other plans for tonight and you guys can chat later.''

I laugh, ''no idiot, your sister invited me, Izzy. I'm coming because she invited me not a boy.''

''Oh, okay well then I'm re-inviting you to my party as my date, do you except?'' he asks with a coy smile but it soon disappears when I tell him my answer, ''No.''

He looks surprised as he asks, ''why not? I'm popular, extremely attractive and I'm great company. What else do you need?''

''I don't date!'', I state it.

''Oh, well I guess we'll have to change that now won't we'', he smirks at me and I feel a blush creep onto my face. ''Please move Jace, you are blocking my locker and I don't have time for this. I have to get to class before the bell rings.'' He doesn't move so I try to shove him out-of-the-way but my shoe slides on the floor and I slip. Just before I hit the ground, Jace catches my arm and pulls me up straight but doesn't let me go until he knows I'm stable and then he laughs and my face heats up, making it turn a crimson red. ''You are so cute when you blush'', he tells me and I smile.

''Okay so I'll catch you later'', he realises what he just said and laughs with me saying, ''no pun intended.''

''Cool, and thanks for catching me'', I smile at him as he turns away. I pack me bag and make my way to class in a hurry, getting there just as the bell rings.

**TIME PASSES TILL THE END OF SCHOOL…**

I walk out of my last period totally drained until I see Izzy walking out the front entrance and I think of the party tonight, refilling my energy levels. I get so excited that when I make my way to my locker I forget which books I need to take home for homework purposes.

I walk down stairs and head to the parking lot, trying to finding Izzy through the crowds of people. I see her standing by a fountain and make my way to her. ''Hey Izzy.''

''Clary, I was just looking for you and here you are'', she smiles at me with enthusiasm and I can only guess that she is as excited about the party as I am.

''Okay so we just have to wait for Jace and Alec and then we can go. Alec can drop us off at the mall so we can shop for some cloths for tonight.''

''Cool'', I say with a smile. I haven't been shopping with friends before because first Simon was a boy and we were too young to actually want to shop and second because I never had another friend after Simon till now.

I notices Izzy's gaze drifting through the crowds trying to find her brothers and as I turn, I see a boy that looks just like Izzy, but with electric blue eyes and I guess that it's Alec. He's walking with this really sparkly dude that has glitter in his hair and the most extraordinary eyes. They look like cat eyes, golden-green with long, thin pupils.

''Hey Alec, hey Magnus, how are you guys?'', Izzy askes as they walk closer.

''Great thanks Iz'', Alec answers for both boys as his eyes run over me, ''and who is this beauty?'' askes the guy called Magnus.

''Oh right, guys this is Clary, Clary this is my brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus Bane.''

I put my hand out for them to shake but Alec pulls me into him and hugs me while Magnus laughs at my shocked face. I'm not really the touchy feely type of person but I hug him back and then hug Magnus, getting glitter on my top.

Izzy tells the guys that we are waiting for Jace and that they should make their way to the car so long. I stand on the fountain to get a better look at the crowd of people and see Jace with a group of kids, girls that have the shortest dresses I have ever seen on that it should be illegal and boys that look like jocks, muscular and very good looking. ''Hey dude, I found him. He's with those people over there'', I tell her, pointing at the group.

''Hey Clary, can you go get him please, I just have to go talk to Simon about tonight quickly'', she runs off to Simon before I can answer her.

Well I guess I'll go get him then, it is okay. Those people are just full of themselves and if they give you hassles punch them directly in the face. It's one of the rules I got from Channing Tatum in 21 Jump Street that I use.

I laugh to myself as I remember parts of the movie where I nearly pea'd myself in because they were so funny. I walk toward the group and slow down; everybody looks at me at the same time when I call Jace. It was a little scary… Okay it was scary as hell to see so many death glares from the girls and smirks from the boys. Seriously, what I all hells is wrong with these dudes and smirking when they see me?

I roll my eyes and walk toward Jace again, ''Jace, Izzy told me to call you so we can leave because you are taking a hell of a long time to get to the car.'' I pause and wait until Jace starts moving towards me with his back pack. ''Cheers guys, see you tonight, sisters calling'', Jace says and we walk to the car. ''Thanks'', I say and he looks at me, confusion plastered on his face.

I laugh at this and answer his unasked question. ''thank you Jace, for not being an ass and ignoring me or telling me to go away like those jocks do in the movies when they are with their friends.'' I see him smile and he reply's with a 'any time'. I realise then that I make way too many comparisons to movies.

We reach the car and I see that it's a land rover… who the hell gets a Land Rover as their first flippen car. I stare at it with my mouth slightly open. Jace laughs at my weird reaction to the car and pulls me towards it. We get and I see Izzy is already inside so we leave for the mall.

We get there and just as Izzy, Jace and I get out of the car Alec takes off. We head inside and Izzy drags me to the first store we see…

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER…**

We come out of the last shop with a couple of bags each and I am hungry as all hell, so we make our way to the food court. We get a large pizza to share and talk about life, school and friends. I ask Izzy about her and Simon and she asks if I have any interests 'boy-wise'.

Jace left a while ago to start setting up the party so when we are done at the mall, Izzy phones Alec to come fetch us. He's there in five minutes and we drive to their house. when we arrive I look out the car window and my only reaction was to stare

''Oh my...''


	7. Chapter 7

''Wow!'', I stare at her house in awe, ''It's beautiful.'' I hear Izzy laugh next to me and I smile as she says, ''Well its home and it will soon be a party destination, so we have to get ready.'' Alec parks the car and I gather my stuff, entering the house with Izzy. We walk straight to her room to put our stuff down and she gives me a vague tour of the house. It's huge and we didn't have time to see everything, so I just got the basics for when I get lost down one of the hallways and need to find my way back to civilisation.

We head back to Izzy's room and fall on her bed as she starts talking about the party, ''Okay, so since this is your first party it has to be awesome and you have to look awesome and so I bought this for you.'' She gestures to a beautiful emerald-green dress that is hanging on one of her cupboard doors.

''Oh my good lord, it is beautiful. How much was it, I'll pay you back.'' I look at her and see she is smiling, ''No Clary, you won't pay me back because it is a gift and I'm very happy you like it.'' ''Like it? I love it Iz, it is incredible'', and it was.

Iz tells me to shower quickly and wash my hair. She passes me a towel and ushers me into the bathroom, telling me to hurry up. I laugh, getting in the shower and after ten minutes, I get out and dry myself off. I wrap the towel around me and walk out the door, my wet hair dripping water droplets onto her carpet. ''Hey Iz, I'm done'', she walks up to me and drags me to her vanity table, ''okay so the POA is...'', I cut her off there and say, ''wait, wait, wait… what is a POA? It sounds like bad news?'' ''What no! The POA is the 'Plan of Action', duh! What did you think it was?''

I grinned at her and said, ''the 'Police Official Arrest'.'' She stares at me for a few second to check if I was okay and then we both burst out laughing. Someone opens the door without knocking and when I turn round, Jace is standing there with a questioning look on his face. ''What the hell are…'', he stops talking as his eyes find me and he looks me up and down, a smirk playing on his lips, ''oh, that's what you were doing!''

I look down at myself and see I'm still in my towel then I look up quickly at Jace and shout, ''get out you Idiot pervert! Now!'' he leaves while laughing and Izzy has a mortified look on her face. We look at each other before bursting out laughing again and then Izzy carries on what she was saying, ''so… the POA is that we are going to start on your make-up first because that is quick. I'll let your hair dry naturally so I don't ruin your curls and then you can get changed. After you're done I'll shower quickly and then get ready, okay.'' I smile, showing my agreement to the plan and she comes towards me.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER… **

''Hey Izzy, the party is starting in a half hour. Are you nearly done?'' I ask as I look in the mirror for the umpteenth time watching as my dress sways back and forth. Yes, I'm bored enough to stand in front of a mirror watching a dress for an hour… I finally think I've gone crazy. ''Clary, you are so impatient! I don't wake up to be this perfect,'' she comes out of the bathroom and gestures to herself before she continues, ''It takes hell of a long so just wait. Not everybody has your perfect hair and skin.'' I look at her and say, ''I am not perfect, you are! Look at you, you are so beautiful with your tall body, raven black hair and perfect figure, and so don't complain! Are you done now?'' I ask her after I catch my breath.

''Yes Clary, now I'm done'', I look at her and say, ''nicely done, you look absolutely beautiful Izzy.'' I smile at her and she gives me a hug saying, ''you look pretty magnificent if I do say so myself.'' I smile at her and we walk out of the room and down stairs just as the first guests arrive…

**AN HOUR LATER… **

The whole house is packed with teenagers dancing and music blasting through the walls, it's very chaotic. Izzy left me to ask Simon to dance a half hour ago and now I'm all alone… in the kitchen… drinking my water… listening to the music flow freely throughout the house. I really thought this party would be more fun and exciting and not really loud and boring, but I guess I'm the only one not enjoying myself because when I walk out of the kitchen I see Izzy and Si dancing together, huge smiles on their faces.

I continue looking through the crowd of energetic teens until my eyes freeze over Sebastian who so happens to be looking straight at me with a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. I shiver when he winks at me and waves me over. I shake my head at him and he frowns but quickly recovers, a smirk plastered on his face as he starts walking to me slowly, reminding me of some kind of stalker/serial killer.

All I do is stare at him until he is right in front of me and then I talk, ''what do you want Sebastian?''

''Aw, that is no way to greet a person Clarrisa,'' he says and I flinch when he uses my full name.

''It's Clary,'' I say in a daring tone, ''not Clarrisa!''

He shrugs and lifts his hand to my hair, playing with a piece, ''you are very attractive Clare, is Clare okay with you?'' he smirks at me again when I step away from him mumbling 'it's fine'. I turn to leave the uncomfortable situation but before I could get away from Sebastian, he grabbed my arm and turned me around and into him where he whispered in my ear 'dance with me'. I can smell the alcohol in his breath and my voice hitches, why the hell is he drinking alcohol. I shake my head at him and his features go angry quickly, his arms tightening around me so I could not escape.

''Let go of me Sebastian, NOW!'', I say with venom dripping from my voice. ''Come on Clare, stop being such a buzz kill, I just want to dance and have fun. Why won't you dance with me?'' Sebastian asks with mock saddens in his voice. I laugh with no humour in my voice and answer his rather stupid question, ''because you terrified my friend, I punched you in the face and I don't like you.''

He let's go of me when I remind him of when I punched him, muttering 'fine' and walking away from me through the crowds until I can't see him anymore. I turn on my heel, a little freaked out and bump into someone, just great. I stumble back at the contact and I look up to see who was standing behind me. I smile when I see him and he smiles back at me, showing me one of his only flaws, a chipped tooth.

''Jace…''


	8. Chapter 8

''Jace…''

''Clary, I was looking everywhere for you,'' he smiles at me and I blush. Why was he looking for me, he hasn't known me long enough to be my friend and I'm not enough for him to like me. Oh well!

''Well you found me and at a good time too, what's up?'' I ask, not being able to look straight into his luminous eyes. ''I actually don't know, but I was going to ask if you would like to hang out with me,'' a nervous smile appears on his face and I smile back. He takes that as a yes, which it was, and grabs my hand, leading me away and outside.

The fresh air hits me and I relish in it, thankful that the hot, sweaty air from inside is out of my system. The moon is full and bright, laminating the massive back garden and the willow trees growing within it. I smile, remembering all those times I used to swing through the willows with my mom, pretending to be Jane from Tarzan.

When I finally look back at Jace, I find him already looking into my eyes and I quickly turn away to hide my glowing red checks. Damn my fair skin! I skip down the stairs leading to the patio just before where the garden meets it and take off my shoes. I stand there smiling up at him, a gesture for him to follow me which he clearly doesn't get.

I jump to the grass and breathe in the fresh scent of midnight air. I take it all in, letting it fill me with its magnificence. I look back at Jace and find him looking at me with a confused smile playing on his lips. ''Come on Jace, come run with me,'' I say, letting my happiness flow through my speech.

I start running when Jace reaches the base of the garden, his shoes already off and placed next to mine. He runs after me and I laugh more at the rush of the chase. Jace catches me suddenly and within seconds I'm in his arms and he is spinning me around. We laugh as he lays me on the ground and lies down next to me. We watch the stars and talk about nothing serious. He tells me about the different constellations, including the one about the Greek constellation 'the chained maiden', Andromeda who was chained and left for the sea monster Cetus to eat and then saved by Perseus, son of Zeus.

It was really nice to talk freely about anything and everything. I learnt a lot about Jace, such as he can play the piano, which I've always wanted to do, and he writes music and poetry. I tell him about my love for art and why I moved to Manhattan. ''We are going to play 20 questions. You can ask me any 20 questions you want and I have to answer and it will be the same for me, okay?'' Jace asks me as he helps me up and we start walking around the garden. There is a soft breeze tonight which ruffles his hair, making it look like golden waves crashing atop his head. I realize that I've been staring deeply at him (which is pretty awkward) and then realizing I forgot the question too; I simply nod while looking at the ground.

''So Clary, what do you like to do in your free time, besides painting of course?'' ''I like reading and cycling. What about you, besides writing of course?'' I ask, smiling at my use of his words. ''I like to write music pieces and well, as embarrassing as it is, I like to bake too,'' Jace has a proud look on his face and I laugh. I don't laugh because he likes baking, I laugh because if you see Jace you will understand that he does not look like the baking type. I can't complain though because I do like my fair share of chocolate goods, so this is a blessing from the Angel really.

''Hey. Maybe one day you could come over and I'll bake you something if you would like'', Jace offers while walking towards the willows. ''Can't wait'', I reply and run up to the draping branches of the tree and swing myself like Tarzan did. I'm really glad it worked or else that would have been pretty embarrassing if the branch had broken or something like that. I swing higher than expected and when swinging backwards, I knock into him but instead of him falling over like expected, he catches me and holds me close. I think he feels me tense so he releases me slightly and I relax into his surprisingly warm body.

He picks me up in a bridal position (I squeal embarrassingly) and walks towards a French-carved Limestone bench hidden between the leaves of the willow, curtaining us from the outside world. He lays me down and places my head in his lap. Looking down at me he asks another question. ''Do you think illiterate people get the full effect of alphabet soup?'' I laugh at his lame joke and tell one of my own. ''What word starts with 'F' and ends with 'U', 'C' , 'K' ?'' He looks at me inquiringly and I respond with a laugh, ''fire truck." He laughs, ''Aha! I've heard that one before.''

''Okay, then ask me another question Mr. Know-it-all'', I say sarcastically. He grins proudly down at me before continuing with his lame-ass jokes. ''What did the dog say to the cat? Bark off fluffy!'' I laugh sheepishly, thinking that the joke was directed to me from my earlier comment to him.

He looks down at me with the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a slight smile. He starts to lean into me and I realize he is going to kiss me… my first kiss… EVER! Holy mother! What if he realizes I've never kissed anyone before? What would he do? What would he say? What do I have to do? Do I stop him? This is so awkward!

Just as he was about to reach my lips his phone rings. My eyes widen and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. How awkward! Relief and a slight hint of disappointment fills me when he draws back and taking out his phone, he answers it.

*PHONE CALL*

Jace: ''Hello?''

Unknown number: ''Hello, is Mr. Wall there, please?"

Jace: "There is no Mr. Wall here, sorry."

Unknown number: "Can I speak with Mrs. Wall then, please?"

Jace: "There's no Mrs. Wall here either."

Unknown number: "Well, can I speak with Harry Wall, please?"

Jace: "There is no one here by that name. Sorry."

Unknown number: "Are there any Walls there?"

Jace: "No, there are no walls here. Sorry."

Unknown number: "Then may I ask what's holding up your house?"

*END PHONE CALL*

Jace hangs up the phone while laughing saying, ''Just some stupid prank call, nothing big. So where were we?''

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. School was very hectic and I was so busy with projects and tests. My school is trying to bring awareness on Anti-human trafficking, so if you would like to hep make a small difference, please put 'Stop human trafficking' on any of your social networking sites. We can all make a difference guys and this is one small way to do it, thanks. Have fun reading.**

**'Anti-human trafficking'**


End file.
